


don't read this

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	don't read this

11:35

how is your day right now?

people make assumptions a lot but so few of them are right

i'm one of them so if people get upset about that statement just know i'm dragging myself down too

writing the truth is freeing

if you're wondering if i wrote this hoping you'd read it, i didn't

nobody can tell me what to write

why do other people care what i write anyways

"don't write on ao3 about us" just don't read it

11:39


End file.
